fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 5: A Dragon's Soul; Gift or Curse
Aaron was deep in thought as he sat on a rock perched over a lake that he, Elizabeth, and Etherion had come across after a few days of travel. The aforementioned partners had fallen asleep long ago after they set up their sleeping places. Aaron had pretended to fall asleep, waiting to make sure that the others had fallen asleep before he got up. His thoughts were filled with Elizabeth as they had been since he met her two days ago. He had no idea why this was, he did find her very cute and funny, but the way he acted when she was upset, it was like he would do anything to see her happy. While he was in thought he didn't hear his mentor walk up and sit down beside him. "You're up late." Aaron looked over at his mentor. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep." His voice was monotone as he was still thinking and not really into the conversation. "You're a bad liar kid. I can tell you are thinking hard about something. Is it Her?" As he said it he nodded his chin back towards where Elizabeth was sound asleep facing away from them. When the young man didn't respond, he knew that he had his answer. "Let me guess, can't get her out of your mind huh?" Aaron looked at his mentor with a shocked look that he knew what he was thinking. "How did you know that?" "Tell me Aaron. When you first saw her in trouble, how did you feel?" Aaron knew that this was a serious question as he rarely used his name. Etherion had always called him a kid, or little dragon, or something, along those lines, but rarely by his name. "I couldn't describe it with all of the words in the dictionary. I don't even know what happened. It was like time had slowed down, I saw her under that wyvern, and suddenly I knew that I needed to save her...But it wasn't because I would save anyone, it was like, I had to, I needed to save her." When Aaron finished talking he looked at his mentor who was studying him carefully, as if he was trying to decide something important before he sighed and looked back over the water. "Hmm do you remember when Glacius died...And he gave you his soul so that you would always have a piece of him?" Aaron was taken aback by this question. Glacius had been Etherion's brother, and like a second mentor to him. Although he didn't teach him any magic, he taught him how to fight and how to win a fight. Flashback: A much younger Aaron, about 17 year of age, was holding the body of a man who looked to be about 35, however he was much older than that. He had blonde hair and with eyes the color of the polar icecaps, a bright blue. He had a scar running from the top of his left eye all the way down to his chin. He had been wearing a blue suit jacket with a white under shirt but the jacket had been taken off and was being used to stop blood from coming out of a large open wound in his stomach. Another man was standing over Aaron, he wore a suit of pitch black armor and was holding a sword as big as a kitchen table above his head with what seemed like relative ease. With a sadistic laugh he brought the blade down on both Aaron and the man, only to have it blocked by a lithe, glowing red rapier that cut through the massive sword with ease. The sword was belonging to Etherion, who wore a very pissed off look on his face. He wanted so bad to shift into his dragon form but knew that it would draw unwanted attention from others. Instead he settled for his battle skills and with a swift right leg roundhouse kick into the man wearing the armor's stomach, he sent him flying into a near by burning house. Etherion then raised his hand and a wall of fire appeared round him and Aaron as he knelt beside the latter. "Aaron, Glacius." "Etherion...I'm so sorry...I-" Aaron was cut off by the man, now named glacius, holding up a shaking hand. "Aaron...don't blame yourself for my injuries...There are just too many of them..." Glacius spoke with a weak, yet very calm voice as he looked the young dragon slayer in the eyes. "You did the best you could kid..." "But...I made us come here...I made this happen..." Aaron was sobbing at this point as he watched one of his best friends pass away in his arms. Etherion placed a hand on the young man's shoulders and let a few tears drop from his eyes. "Etherion, what can I say...you are my brother, I love you man. You to-"Glacius groaned as he felt a sharp pain from his wound, "you took care of us growing up when we were alone. I know I didn't ac- act like it...but I love you brother." Etherion only nodded at his dying family member before Glacius looked at Aaron and smiled weakly. "I have a gift for you kid...and though, one day, you may feel it a curse...it is the greatest gift that a dragon slayer can attain, and proves that I will always...always be with you. Do you accept it." As he spoke, Glacius' voice was becoming weaker and softer, taking breaths between words as though he were struggling. "Y-y-yes sir, I do." Aaron nodded his head slowly as he spoke. "Good...Etherion...take care of this kid..."With that, he a became surrounded in a silver and blue colored light as his body broke down into magical particles. With the last of his power he forced as much of his soul and being into Aaron as he could, giving the young man his soul. As this happened Aaron could feel power beginning to grow inside of him, his magic power rising, and his anger rising as well. When all was said and done, Glacius' body was gone, and his soul had gone into Aaron, who opened his mouth and let loose the loudest, angriest, and sadness filled roar that he could muster as the flame wall around him turned violet as he took possession of Etherions flames. The ground below him froze and he stood up looking at all of the people around him who stood their, looking at the kid whose magic power had exploded and increased to the size of a wizard saint in less then 2 minutes. "Violet Dragon's Roar" Yelled Aaron as he opened his mouth and let loose another roar, but this one sent a mastodonic blast of violet colored ice fire that both burned and froze everything it touched, killing almost a dozen dark mages. The rest of the dark mages looked at their fallen comrades and started retreating and running away from Aaron who was about to follow them until Etherion grabbed his arm and shook his head at the angered boy. Aaron didn't respond by calming down however, suddenly he swung a punch at Etherion who blocked it with a surprised look on his face. But he too was very angered and thought that this might be best, so they both started fighting and beating the anger and sadness out of each other. Crying as they did so, until they both lay on the ground breathing heavily, completely tired from what had just transpired. End of Flashback: "Yeah...I remember that." He responded as he finished reminiscing, although it hadn't occurred to him why Etherion brought this up. "But why bring that up now?" "Well, that piece of you has affected more than just you powers. It affected your personality and your instincts. I know we talked about this before." "Then why bring it up now?" "Because I believe that a very special instinct has appeared, one that I had not taken into account at the time and one that I am still surprised by. Dragon's are fundamentally different than humans in a lot of ways, one of these ways in how we choose who we will spend our lives with. Humans tend to go on dates, and meet people, while dragons choose our mates the moment we meet them, and the moment that they meet us." "Wait...you can't possibly be saying..." Aaron pieced it together the moment that his mentor finished his sentence. Although he really didn't believe it, 'it can't really be true. Right?' "Yes, I am saying that since you have Glacius' soul within you, you now have that instinct. And you have chosen her as-" "Don't finish that sentence." Holding a finger up he looked back at Elizabeth who currently had her back facing them, he waited to see if she would make a move or say something. After a minute of silence with no one saying anything he decided that she was asleep. "Anyway, even if it is true, and I inherited more dragon instincts than originally thought, how would I even tell her that? "Oh hey Elizabeth so I have the soul of a dragon and you are my mate and we will be together for a long time."' "First of all." Etherion started with an indignant tone, "The sarcasm was unneeded. Second, you are going to need to tell her, if not now then soon. It is important not only for her to know, but for you. A dragon that keeps these feelings bottled up, and refuses his mate, will be driven mad from an internal battle they will have." Aaron wasn't sure how to respond to his mentor, deciding that it was better to just leave it hanging in the air. He looked at Etherion and simply nodded his head as he went back over to where Elizabeth was sleeping and took a seat a few feet away from her, lay down and quickly fell asleep. Etherion simply smiled at his apprentice, he knew that the kid would make the right decision. With that thought he went back over to his sleeping bag and fell asleep. The next day Elizabeth was the first one to wake up. She yawned and sat up from the sleeping bag that Aaron had let her use. Looking around she realized that the aforementioned boy was sleeping a little bit away from her. She couldn't help but giggle at the fact he was lying on his stomach with his head facing her, drool clearly visible from the corner of his mouth. She looked over at Etherion to see that he was calmly sleeping, clearly he hadn't moved from his position of sleeping on his back. She was surprised that he could even sleep like that now that the sun had come out and was right in his eyes. 'Maybe he is used to it.' Was her only thought on the matter. Deciding that it was time that she got up she looked over at Aaron and with gentle movements, she got out of the sleeping bag and stood up. She looked from Aaron to Etherion and then back, making sure that neither had heard her getting up, once she was sure neither did, she began to walk back a little, entering into the woods. After walking for a moment she reached into the back pocket of her jeans and took out a small communication lacrima and activated it. "Hey Elizabeth, how is the mission?" Asked a feminine voice from the lacrima. "Hey Amanda. It is good, we are about a days walk from Abyss Fang. I take it everything is going well on your end?" "Other than being unruly every chance he gets, it goes well. He freaking bit my shoulder last night." Amanda's voice was full of humor as she spoke this causing Elizabeth to laugh. "Oh, getting kinky I see." "Oh shut up. Do you think they suspect anything?" Elizabeth had to stop of think about that. She had seen Etherion give her a few dirty looks when she would talk about their destination, but he never said anything about it. "The dragon might, but I don't think he knows exactly what he is walking into to." "Hmm that could cause a problem...from the information I have on him, he is very strong, and willing to do anything to protect his little slayer." 'Even kill his slayers mate?' She wasn't sure what the answer to this question was. She did know that she had started to feel bad ever since she heard the two men talking about what exactly a mate was. She felt doubt, but she didn't know why. She had every reason to hate dragon slayers, it was what she was taught. They were the reason that this world was always in chaos. Yet she felt doubt, and pain as she thought about what was about to happen. She looked back behind her, in the direction of Aaron and Etherion, thinking about what would happen to them once she led them into the guild. "Earthland to Elizabeth. Can you hear me? You have been silent for a whole two minutes. Did the connection cut?" Elizabeth was brought back to reality as she heard her guild mate and dear friend calling for her. "Oh yeah, sorry, I thought I heard something so I muted you for a second. Anyway, be sure to get everyone ready by tonight, that should be when we arrive." "Roger that. Be a good girl, and remember to smile for the boys." Elizabeth heard laughter in her friends voice and rolled her eyes as she cut off the connection, put the lacrima away, and walked back to her spot with the two guys. It was clear that neither had woken up as Etherion was snoring, and Aaron was in the same position that she had left him in. As she sat down she couldn't help but feel a lump in her throat as she watched him sleep. She could see his body rise and fall with his breath, and his dark brown hair was messed up with a horrible case of bed head that she thought was cute. 'Cute?! Did I just think of that dragon slayer as cute?! I must be sleep deprived.' With that thought she lied back down with her back facing Aaron and closed her eyes.